


Cream pie 2

by Danqyonly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: #我口味太重不知道你们会雷什么所以我把tag都打上了#, M/M, OOC, 口交, 强迫性性行为, 拘束, 语言侮辱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 厄里斯丢下的那颗金苹果才是最美的。赫拉、雅典娜、阿芙罗狄忒在争夺的一瞬间就被嫉妒和愤怒烧毁了容貌。厄里斯丢下的那颗金苹果才是最美的。他就是那颗金苹果。他是索多玛城里罪孽最深重的。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Cream pie 2

**Author's Note:**

> 是我OOC  
> 前篇在这里https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725855  
> 是抹布V哥【捂脸】接受不了别看

“嘿、Dante、我以为你还在睡。”Nero早上小心翼翼的打开Devil May Cry的大门的时候差点被端坐在那张巨大的办公桌后的Dante吓到魔人化。他选在一大早来就是因为现在还不知道怎么面对自己的父亲——一个成年后才出现的、刚见面就卸下了他一条胳膊的、父亲。  
“Ver……额、我是说我的父亲，他早上没在事务所吗？”把手上提着的Kyrie给两位“老人”准备的大包小包食物放下，环顾一周没看见那个钻蓝色的身影，“他早上出门了吗？”  
“是的、Vergil说他找点刺激。”Dante手肘撑在桌子上、双手交握挡住了下半张脸，“我昨天晚上做完委托回来就没看见他了。”被挡住下半张脸的Dante看起来有点皮笑肉不笑的鬼畜感，Nero突然觉有好像有点什么不对劲，但是又说不出来。“Vergil在魔界生活久了，所以有些不适应人间的生活——没什么刺激感，他之前可是杀疯了当上魔王的人。”  
“好吧。”Nero挠了挠头，虽然不用尴尬的面对自己的父亲，但是不得不承认，他还是不由得会担心一下，“他在魔界一个人没事吧？”然后抿了一下嘴握紧拳头下定决心说：“Dante、你能不能帮我转达我的父亲、这周日，对、就是两天后，我……和Kyrie，请你们来家庭聚餐。你们……会来吗？”  
“会、当然会、Vergil就算在魔界杀疯了我也会把他拎回来参加的。”Dante把挡住半张脸的手平放在桌子上，身体前倾同时微微眯起的眼睛显示出他笑的很开心，“Vergil、你的父亲一定会很开心的——虽然他可能冷着脸，你要知道其实他只是和恶魔厮混久了不适应而已。”  
“好的。”Nero点点头转身走出事务所的大门，时间还很早、露水都还没蒸发、天还蓝的很澄澈。  
希望到时候能好好地，Nero想。

Vergil被Dante卡在两腿之间强迫着缩进办公桌下——裸露着躯体、双手被反绑在身后、脖子上被栓了束缚大型犬的链子——对、Dante甚至没给他扣项圈，而是直接把链子扣在了他的脖子上。  
铁链的另一头被踩在Dante的靴子下，没有给他一点点移动的余地——甚至连他用嘴套弄阴茎的余地都没给，只是把阴茎尽可能的塞进去。  
“就算是这样也很爽！”Dante想，在和Nero的交谈过程中一直遮着下半张脸是为了不被kid看出自己爽到快要抽搐的脸，虽然这孩子已经是个成年人了，但是在他才认回自己亲爱的爹地后就给他看父亲和叔叔这样搞在一起还是太过于刺激这个孩子弱小的心灵了。  
不顾Vergil微弱的咽反射再多进去一点，Dante甚至可以从内部感受到链条的挤压——透过颈部皮肤、一些薄薄的肌肉群、还有一层食管壁。  
Vergil被这样强迫的口交堵得呼吸困难，身体被过热的温度和强迫的快感烧的绯红，事情从昨晚开始朝着最坏的方向一骑绝尘、满盘皆错。不、或许不是从昨天晚上开始错的、从一开始就错掉了、从双子出生开始一切就错掉了。  
“哥哥、你在想些什么？”Dante很好奇Vergil为什么被自己插成这样还能心不在焉的想些其他的事情，“你是在想昨晚的那一群疯狗吗？”  
Dante从湿热的口腔里恋恋不舍的拔出自己的阴茎，缓缓退出的时候龟头上还黏连着精液和唾液混合拉出的白丝，另一端连在Vergil的舌尖上，随着Vergil大口大口的呼吸而微微颤动、却意外坚韧的把双子连在一起。  
Vergil吐着舌尖喘了几口稍微缓了过来，他也看到那一截黏连的、淫荡的、坚韧的白丝，他凑过去舔进自己嘴里，混着唾液吞进自己的胃。  
Dante看到这样的Vergil甚至萎了，“不应该这样的、不应该。”于是他掐着Vergil的脖子把他从桌子下拎着按在桌面上，“【Vergil】，你真的是【Vergil】吗？真的那个是不是早就跑掉了，抓了你这个弱小的恶魔强迫你变成他的样子来哄我？”Dante觉得有点委屈，就像是一块压缩海绵堵在胸口。他抓着Vergil的下颌骨把他的脑袋一下一下的往实木的桌面上狠狠地撞，“你给我变回来！不准你用他的样子！不准！”  
Vergil被一下一下撞得头昏眼花，他有能力挣开束缚住手腕的绑带、但是他不想。他怕挣开之后自己会做些更让Dante失望的事情——比如扶着Dante的阴茎插入自己、然后自己扭着腰把两个人都带上罪恶的高潮。  
不知道什么时候开始，Vergil对母亲偏爱的胞弟有了复杂扭曲的感情——他深切的希望这个弟弟不存在这样自己就能独享家里的一切包括母亲的疼爱并且拥有安静、不受干扰的独处时光；但与此同时他又不自主的对自己的弟弟抱有宽容和喜爱，Vergil觉得这样的感情太过狎昵不适合出现在自己的身上，但是没办法、已经出现的感情就像在草丛间穿梭时不小心绕上身体的蜘蛛网，看不见、躲不开。  
见不了光的感情在黑暗封闭的心底长势喜人、粗壮的枝干和肆意生长攀援的枝条占据了Vergil的所有内脏和器官、到目前为止，也可能是每一个细胞每一条DNA链也说不定。  
畸形、扭曲、变态——这是当年Mundus一遍遍对他的侮辱和赞美，这造就了Nelo Angelo，甚至被冠作天使的名号。  
讽刺。愚蠢，Vergil，愚蠢。

Dante被自己的歇斯底里弄得精疲力竭，他松开了掐着Vergil脖子的手，把自己裸露在外的阴茎塞回裤子里，双手从Vergil的腋下穿过、交错、叠在他的脖颈后，让自己的脑袋压在哥哥被自己射了好几发精液的胸脯上。  
他在享受一个拥抱。  
Dante觉得好累，他是如此的喜欢Vergil但是每一次的贴近却都将两个人彼此推开。  
Dante处于大概的知道Vergil想要干嘛却又不能完全理解这样做的意义的两极之间——他既不是完全不懂、能任由Vergil牵着鼻子走；也不是完全理解能跟上并且了解Vergil。就是这样的不上不下、半知半解让两人的距离越来越大。  
“嘿、Vigi，”Dante说话的时候颅骨腔内的震动顺着肌肉传到Vergil的胸口，让他感觉心脏好像都震动了一下，“我觉得这次你能告诉我为什么。”Dante用的是肯定句，他此时就像一只萨摩耶——需要一个主人为什么不带他出去玩的解释、甚至只需要编造的谎言就好。  
然后呢？  
Dante在等待Vergil的回答，等待的时间太长了，长到Vergil因为激烈的性行为而急促的呼吸都平静下来、泛红出汗的皮肤都冷却。  
“Dante。”谢天谢地，Vergil终于说话了——Dante想，虽然只是自己的名字，但至少还愿意和自己说话不是吗？  
“Dante，够了。你已经不是个孩子了，是时候收起你蛮横无理的撒娇了。”Vergil抬起微微颤抖的腿——因为长时间被以一个双腿悬空的姿势抵住后腰在桌沿，而且腿间还卡了这么大一个人，所以Vergil觉得自己腿上的反射神经都有点不受控制——以一个很轻的力气打算用脚抵开自己的弟弟，“这件事我不想和你说，Dante。”  
“那你想和谁说？昨晚的一群人里有你的姘头吗？”Dante不可能任由Vergil推开他，何况只用了这么小的力气，他扯着链子拉起Vergil的上半身盯着他的眼睛，“你就这么饥渴的想要粗大的、能把你填满的阴茎而去做鸡？”  
“人家做鸡的还有两个洞呢，你呢？你有什么狗屁资格做鸡？”  
——你为什么不反驳我？  
“哦，对不起。我忘了，你胜在便宜啊！内射一次只要500円、哪里找这么便宜的鸡？”  
——你快点打我啊！你怎么能、就这样忍受我把你说成这样？  
“你知道我把你带回来的时候你是什么样子吗？你就像一个被射满了即将被丢弃在垃圾桶的避孕套！我给你洗了那么多遍才去除掉那些狗东西的味道！”  
——你不应该染上其他人的味道！  
Dante不顾Vergil听到他的话之后越来越惨白灰败的脸色，没抓着链子的另一只手大拇指卡住下颌骨、另外四指扣住枕骨，强迫他和自己对视、避无可避。  
“他们可真会玩，就着精液把属于你的钱塞进去了你他妈感觉到了吗？我给你掏出来的时候上面还沾着血，难道是他们射到出血了吗？”  
——这群狗东西怎么能让你流血？怎么值得你流血？  
“你睡着——我觉得那应该叫做昏迷——的时候我给你灌水催吐，你吐出来的都是些什么？都是男人的精液！Vergil，你真的——很、下、贱。”  
——Vergil、你……Vergil……  
“周日的时候是不是该给你拴着链子带着你爬过去参加家庭聚餐？真该给Nero看看你这幅模样！”  
——Vigi……不是的、Vigi……  
Dante还有很多想说，但是这些话刺伤Vergil的同时也在活剐他，他说不下去了。他同时松开双手，任凭Vergil脱力的重新倒回桌子上，捂着脸敞着两条腿跌坐在地板上——其实他不想这么狼狈坐在事务所常年没有认真打扫过的地板上的，但是椅子已经不知道之前被踢去哪里了。  
“算了吧，去他妈的、算了吧。”Dante心想。  
Vergil失去了来自Dante的支撑的身体开始顺应引力朝地面滑落，他本来以为自己的双脚足够支撑自己酸软的身体，却没想到下肢神经能麻痹到这个地步——触地的一瞬间脚上就像有成千上万细小如同麦芒的针尖在肌肉内部刺戳。  
Vergil一瞬间重重的摔倒在了地板上，“咚”的一声、很响。  
Dante突然觉得最下贱的那个还是自己——他感知到Vergil失去重心即将摔倒的一瞬间打算扶住，但是那一瞬间惊慌失措的表情、被气流带起的银色发丝，还有，指尖触碰到的、一瞬间就划过的皮肤……他又硬了。  
于是愣在半空中的、本来打算扶住哥哥的手就这样又回到了自己主人的脸上。  
Dante就一直捂着脸，耳朵却没落下Vergil的动作——  
他缓了一会、凝聚一支幻影剑割开了手腕上的束缚带。  
摇摇晃晃、手脚并用的勉强让自己站立起来，上楼。  
哦，他进了浴室、他要开始洗澡了。  
Dante顺势躺下，也不在意地板脏不脏了，他现在眼前全是Vergil。哗啦啦打在浴室墙壁上的水声让他想到昨晚——凌虐、性暴力、玷污……在Vergil身上糅合。  
“他是被赫拉、雅典娜、阿芙罗狄忒都争相抢夺的 ‘金苹果’。”  
“他是索多玛城里罪孽最深重的。”  
“他是、我的哥哥。”  
Dante觉得自己越发硬，束缚在裤子里，已经开始疼了。  
见鬼的，为什么链子还在响？他为什么不摘下来？该死的为什么这么响？  
链子——自己亲手束在Vergil脖子上的那一条。  
Vergil洗完澡了。  
Vergil下楼了。  
Vergil站在走到身边了，Dante甚至能闻到水腥味。  
“再见，Vigi。”Dante没有拿下他捂住脸的双手，声音闷闷的，“记得周日吃饭就行，Nero那孩子真的、他需要来自你的爱。”  
Vergil没有说话，只有他身上的水在“滴答”。  
“毛巾和衣服都在二楼卧室里，你自己找你能穿上的吧，走的时候不用和我说了。”  
——Vergil你这又是在干什么？是你把我推开，现在却又想我像狗一样吐着舌头没心没肺的跑回来继续在你脚边打转吗？  
Vergil动了，他跨坐在Dante的胯骨上，他在用身上除了内脏外最软的一块肉磨蹭Dante快要撑破裤子的阴茎。  
“那你呢？”Vergil没头没脑的问了一句。  
“什么？你在说什么？”  
“我问你，那你呢？”Vergil手上也没停下，拉开拉链释放出Dante阴茎——前端湿漉漉的，用沾满水渍的手撸了几下，然后扶着慢慢用肠道吞下这个大玩意。  
Dante终于把他的手从脸上拿下来了，震惊的看着坐在他身上扭动的Vergil，他想伸手把Vergil推开，他不想再牵着跑了，“为什么？Vigi，这算什么？”  
Vergil用膝盖压住Dante乱动的手，然后身体前倾用双手捂住Dante的双眼和那张喋喋不休的嘴巴，只留鼻子呼吸。  
“我问你，”Vergil被硕大的阴茎抽插磨蹭的连嗓音都颤抖起来，“那你呢？”  
冰凉的、还滴着水的铁链的一端还紧紧地扣在Vergil的脖子上，另一端却亲昵的顺着Dante的胸膛蹭着他的脖颈滑落在颈窝里。  
冰冰凉凉激醒了Dante昏沉的思考能力。  
【“记得周日吃饭就行，Nero那孩子真的、他需要来自你的爱。”】  
【“那你呢？”】  
Dante终于跟上了。这次他不想错过了。  
他躺在地板上疯狂的点头，但却怕点头这个动作幅度太小Vergil发现不了，被捂住的嘴还在一个劲的呜呜咽咽的发出“嗯”的声音。  
Vergil停下身体的动作，同时也松开了对Dante的桎梏。  
这次他盯着Dante的眼睛，第四次说那个问句：“那你呢？”  
“我也要、我也需要的！我需要！”Dante觉得自己的声带都被眼泪浸润而柔软起来。  
他撑起自己的上半身，手臂从腋下穿过扣住肩膀，毛茸茸的大脑袋埋在兄弟的胸口，声音顺着骨骼和肌肉直达Vergil的心脏——“我需要的！Vigi！请你、请你给我！”  
Vergil用手臂环住Dante的肩膀，手指插在柔软的银色发间，顺着摸了摸，心脏也被胸口的那一片温热的濡湿给泡软了，很舒服。  
“嗯。”


End file.
